buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:H Episode 46: Captain Answer Overlord's Rebellion!/@comment-3974145-20160227011626
This was a really good episode, some things here and there rushed but I forgive them since everything else good made up for it. So, we now got all the Tag Match stuff taken care of so let's see if I can wrap it all up in a nice bow; In Tag Matches Four Players come together and fight on a Super Big Stage! They all have seperate life points but it seems they all act as one when it comes to abilities how Twilight Dawn's skill activated even though it was Answer who was attacked the fields are seperate too but also act as one when it comes to abilities. I do have a question; does that mean Mukuro's re-stand ability won't work unless your partner has no monsters on the field too? Also Set Spells can work for both players if they meet the qualifications and Set Spells stay on the field until both players are beaten if one is beaten the other can still make use of his Set Spells and as we've seen here Defense Spells can be used for both players was a question I've been wanting to know since the beginning! X3 And I believe tha wraps it up, if I missed anything do say so cause someone might need to make a Tag Match page soon ^-^ Now on to the rest of the episode! Kazane's struggle is all so real! I was feeling so sad as she stood there heartbroken Q^Q I'm so glad she regain her strength and finished the fight so courageously! And for all those people who think having her lose the last episode wasn't important then shove off! If we didn't have that small moment of pain we wouldn't have had such a strong fight here! So it was obviously important! The stuggle between Captain Answer and Mukuro was something we've seen multiple times before so it was kinda meh. But seeing Murkuro transform into the Ninth Omni Lord was really cool and seeing him in action was awesome! in case it wasn't mentioned, Blue Turbo Ranger Powers Activate! XD As for the plot well... I saw it coming :P I'm sorry nothing to say about it, It's was so obvious that Sophia would return like that since Dark Cores are apparently God Mods for this World and since it wasn't kept secret at all tha Cord was working for Gaen this left little to the imagination. As for Shido... nope I still don't like him and I curse at his existence. He's just a sleazy little weasal who's no good at even being that! I just wait for him to fail everytime he shows up on screen and that's it. As for next episode..."Shido's Death Symphony of Rage?" Yea so Shido's going to do something stupid and he's going to fail. Glad to see all the Buddyfights are over and now we can move on with the plot! It's becoming tiresome now and I really do wish to move on to DDD already... Until the next episode! U-U''